Henry's birthday
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: JJ has running around to do before Henry's party. But Will's at work and the sitter is off... God father Spencer Reid to the rescue Slight Jeid fluff


Spencer walked up to JJ's front door and quickly knocked. The door swung open and a little blonde boy threw it open.

"Henry I told you not to open the door unless daddy or I are with you!" JJ exclaimed, she looked flustered and over whelmed. It was Henry's first birthday party with kids from school, and JJ was trying to make a good impression on the other parents.

"Thank you Spence for coming by. Wills at work and I told Chelsea she didn't need to come in, but I forgot the cake needed to be picked up and stuff for the loot bags."

"No worries JJ, I'll take care of Henry and you do what you have to."

"What would I do without you Spence." She hugged Spencer and began to talk again. "The party starts at one, so I should be back cause that's like two hours from now. All you need to do is finish the decorations, get Henry dressed and order the pizza, four large boxes, two pepperoni and two cheese. Oh bath Henry first please." JJ headed out the door leaving Spencer and Henry.

"Uncle Spence... I want juice."

"Alright buddy then we have to get your mom's to do list done."

"Okay"

Spencer sat Henry down at the table with his juice and he began to start pinning up the streamers.

"Uh oh uncle Spence"

Spencers head shot up. "What happened Henry?"

"The juice spilled."

"How did it get in the carpet Henry?"

"I wanted to help!"

"Okay well finish up and I'll clean this."

Spencer went to the kitchen to get a cloth and soap, when he heard a loud pop from the living room. He rushed there to find Henry crying on the floor and a few popped balloons around him.

"Alright Buddy I thinks its time to get you in the bath."

"Yay! Bath time!"

They headed upstairs and filled the tub, Spencer turned his back to grab a towel when he looked back Henry was emptying the bubble bath into the tub.

"Thats way to much Henry."

"But it bubbles!"

Henry entered the tub and Spencer fought through the mountain of soap to try to find the blonde boy.

"Why is mommy so upset about the party?" Henry asked after Spencer dried him off and was looking for his clothes.

"She's not upset Henry, your mommy is just nervous. She works so much she doesn't get to meet your friends and their parents. She just wants to give you a happy birthday."

"Oh okay"

They started blowing up more balloons and tying streamers to everything. It didn't exactly look neat and tidy but to Spencer and Henry it was the perfect job done.

Henry was dressed almost like Spencer. He wore black convers, brown pants and a plaid shirt. Almost like his Halloween costume but no book bag and shorter hair.

It was twenty to one and JJ wasn't back yet.

"Let's give your mom a call."

"Hey Spence I'm so sorry, there was a mix up with the cakes and I forgot the ice cream so I circled back and I ran out of options for the loot bags so they got dollar store candy and toys. Now there's traffic..." JJ began to cry on the phone. "I don't want to miss his party Spencer."

"It will be okay I've got it under control, you get here when you can."

"Thank you Spencer."

They hung up and Spencer ordered the pizza.

At five to one the door bell rang and two women with two kids around Henry's age entered the house.

"Dylan! Michael!" Henry ran around the corner to the front door.

"Henry why don't you show them some of your toys?"

"Okay!"

Spencer smiled at the two women and let them into the house. They walked to the living room and looked at the decorations.

"Did Henry put these up?" The brunette women asked.

"Um yeah well we both did."

The women laughed.

"I'm Sophia." The brunette said.

"I'm Sarah." The other said.

"Great to meet you."

Before Spencer could continue the door went again. Another group of mom's and children entered the home.

They all seemed to know each other so Spencer sat in the living room watching Henry play with his friends.

The door bell went and Henry took off to open it.

"Henry! I thought Mommy talked to you about opening the door without her." The women in the other room 'awed' at the scene infront of them.

"That will be thirty two -fifty"spoke the dilvery man.

"Grab the money mommy left bud."

"On it!"

Spencer left the pizza on the table and took the paper plates out of the cupboard and started serving the kids then mom's.

Not long after the door unlocked and JJ walked in with the cake and various bags.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled, he ran down the hallway and into JJ's now open arms.

"Hey little man, how's your party?"

"It's great! I even put the decorations up!"

JJ looked around and saw the tied streamers and tapped balloons all around the down stairs of the house.

"Wow you boys did an amazing job!" She exclaimed.

Spencer rounded the corner with pizza in hand for JJ, he had moved the cake off the ground and into the kitchen. He gave JJ a sideways hug and led her and Henry into the room with the other mom's.

"You must be Jennifer, Henry's mom"

"Thats right and you are?"

"Oh I'm Sophia, Dylans mom."

"We thank you for coming"

"You have quite a lovely home and family, your husband is so good with children!"

JJ started to laugh. "Hes not my husband, that is Spencer, Henry's god father. And he's new at the whole 'taking care of children' thing."

"Oh my apologies."

The party had ended, Henry was asleep so JJ and Spencer were cleaning up.

"You did a really good job today Spence thank you so much." JJ said pulling the balloons off the wall.

"It was no trouble,I enjoy spending time with Henry. But uh he asked me why you were so upset about the party, I told him you were just nervous... But why were you panicked before you left? Then you started crying..."

"Will and I are always working, Chelsea takes Henry to birthday parties, play dates, to school then back home. I just wanted to make a good impression, and for Henry to have a great party."

"Jennifer Jareau you are an amazing mother and never forget that."

Spencer walked over and embraced JJ into a hug.

"I couldn't have done this without you Spence." JJ whispered to him.

They both broke apart when they heard a car door slam closed.

"I'll see you at work JJ."

"See you later Spence."

"I'm glad Henry had a great birthday."

"Me too"


End file.
